Hide and Seek with the Heart Stealer
by anubislover
Summary: Halloween/Supernatural AU. Nami the witch was asked to rob a certain grave, but the undertaker that protects the local undead catches her. Law proposes a game - three rounds of hide and seek, and when he catches her, he gets to steal something as his prize.


This fic is in response to the One Piece Tokyo Tower Halloween outfits, because I couldn't help myself.

Hide and Seek with the Heart Stealer

Bright moonlight shone over the old cemetery, carved headstones old and new casting shadows like soldiers in long, neat rows. Translucent spirits floated about, some wailing in despair, others striking up conversations as they went on a leisurely stroll. A few zombies shuffled about aimlessly, searching for human flesh, and a werewolf could be heard howling in the distance.

Normally, Nami wouldn't come within miles of such a spooky place; despite being a witch, she was a notorious scaredy-cat. But there was one thing that could make even the most haunted graveyard bearable: treasure. Luffy, her grim reaper friend, had complained to her about how he'd attempted to ferry the spirit of a selfish miser, but the old man had refused to move on, too obsessed with the chest of gold he'd had buried with him. At the word "gold" the greedy witch had eagerly volunteered to relieve the ghost of his worldly attachments, much to Luffy's obvious delight.

Map of the property in hand, she carefully crept through the cemetery, everything from her long, sunset-colored hair to her high-heeled feet cloaked in a powerful invisibility spell. Even with her magic, and despite having years of experience breaking and entering into more guarded places than this, she knew to be cautious. She wasn't worried about the ghosts, as the golden, enchanted Jack-O-Lantern charm at her waste would keep her from being possessed, and the zombies were easily avoided so long as she kept her eyes open.

No, her biggest concern was the undertaker who ran this particular necropolis. Those guardians of the dead were considered strange, even amongst the supernatural community; no one quite knew for sure where they came from, and they weren't exactly social beings, mostly rarely straying from their territories for more than a few hours. Nami had always been told that if you ever saw one out and about, it was best you run, because horrifying trouble was afoot. Really, only reapers were known to socialize with them regularly, and that was purely as a business arrangement.

The undertaker that called this graveyard his territory was notoriously creepy—rumor had it he enjoyed collecting the hearts of trespassers. His abilities made him especially troublesome; her fellow witch, Robin, had warned that he could see through even the best illusions if he suspected something was off in his domain, and he was known for cutting people into pieces and rearranging their limbs. There was also gossip circulating that he was something of a mad doctor, performing dark experiments on his victims.

So, despite her spectacular skillset, she remained alert as she tiptoed past the crumbling mausoleum in the center of the graveyard, hoping she could get in and out before the heart stealer could notice her. Luffy had assured her that the undertaker wasn't as bad as all that, that he'd never seen him steal any hearts, and he kept to himself most of the time anyway, but Nami was fairly certain the reaper didn't realize that he wasn't bothered only because Luffy was doing his job. That, or the undertaker didn't want to deal with such a hyperactive being.

Wind tousling her short, ruffled, black and purple skirt and the lapels of her matching crop top, she briefly wondered if she should have brought a sweater. Cute as her outfit was, the icy touch of the restless dead made ever her usually hot blood go cold. She dared not cast a Heat Egg to warm herself, though; that would break the mirage, and most definitely attract attention.

_Some company would be nice,_ she thought, rubbing her arms. Unfortunately, her friends would be more of a hinderance than a help. Luffy would probably run off to push zombies back into their graves. Demon Hunter Zoro would have gotten lost within minutes. Franky and Brooke wouldn't have looked out of place among the dead, but the cyborg was too loud, and the skeleton would have driven her crazy with requests to see her panties and skull jokes. Robin might have been more manageable, but her morbid sense of humor would have kept Nami on edge all night. Sanji the werewolf would have gladly protected her with his life, but his fawning and constant declarations of love ruined any semblance of stealth.

So, forced to go it alone, the mikan-haired witch cautiously navigated the maze of headstones, until finally the scent of fresh-turned earth tickled her nose. A glance at her map confirmed it; she'd arrived at the miser's grave. The marker was simple, cheap, and had no flowers or signs of mourners—typical of someone who had valued money more than living, determined to take it with him to the grave. Normally, Nami wouldn't stoop to robbing the dead, but that was because most were smart enough to not demand they be buried with a chest of gold, instead leaving it to their loved ones. What good would it do anyone buried in a grave, least of all him? It was better for everyone that she dig it up and go on a shopping spree, redistributing that wealth and showing the old miser's spirit that money was great, but only if you used it to enjoy life. Once that happened and the old fool was free of his material attachments, Luffy would be able to guide him to the afterlife. Really, everyone won.

Warily, she looked around. The zombies were shuffling about on the other side of the cemetery, and the ghosts were too wrapped up in their own affairs to notice her. There was also no sign of the mysterious undertaker, a fact that allowed her heart to stop pounding like a marathon runner's.

"Treasure, treasure, treasure!" she whispered giddily, breaking the invisibility spell to instead enchant a nearby shovel. Next, her wand was transformed into a second shovel, and she immediately set to digging. She doubted the old man would have paid for a particularly deep grave, but she had no interest in wasting time, especially now that she was out in the open.

In less than an hour her shovel was halted by a dull _thunk_, and she bounced on her toes in glee, thrilled she'd finally hit gold. Eagerly, she pried open the coffin, though her cheer was dampened as the scent of early decay and embalming chemicals wafted into her nose.

_Yeech! Glad I got to him before he got too rotted,_ she thought, holding her breath as she yanked the small wooden chest out of his stiff arms, though she grinned as she heard the tell-tale _clink_ of coins within. Climbing out of the grave, she took a moment to study the lock; nothing impossible or magical, thankfully, but it was intricate enough that she'd have to bring it home, lest she linger too long.

"At last she crawls out of the grave she dug herself," came a cool, baritone voice behind her.

Whirling around, Nami quickly transformed her wand into a staff, hoping she's simply been caught be a nosy ghost. Alas, it seemed her luck had finally run out; leaning against the headstone was the infamous undertaker. His long, charcoal coat was tattered along the edges, and his matching top hat had long, diagonal tears that indicated he'd once fought a particularly vicious beast. Slung across his back was a black, polished coffin wrapped in chains. Dark bags under his eyes and the narrowness of his face should have made him look gaunt, but the sly smirk, olive skin, and glittering gold eyes counteracted it, making him unnaturally handsome. Ominously, he had DEATH tattooed across his long fingers, and she could see crosses and other designs inked into his muscular forearms, exposed by his rolled-up sleeves.

He assessed the beautiful thief with interest. "Most graverobbers don't come this far into my territory, Miss Witch, and I have to commend your illusions—I hadn't even realized you'd snuck in until you started digging. Of course, the moment anyone breaks ground in my territory, not even the best spell can hide them."

Swallowing hard, Nami took a cautious step away from the open grave. Inwardly, she cursed her lack of forethought; of course there would be some sort of magical alarm to alert the graveyard's guardian of thieves and desecraters. It had been foolish to assume that, just because she'd gotten so far in undetected, that she was in the clear. Life was never that easy, especially for her. But she'd been so eager to get her hands on the treasure before someone else could, so over-confident in her skills, that she rushed in without thinking. Who was she, Luffy?!

Knowing she had no chance in a fight, she went to the old stand-by; charm her way out of trouble. "Coming from someone as famously powerful as you, that means a lot," she cooed, leaning against her staff in a way that seemed casual, but positioned her right forearm beneath her generous bust to give it that little extra lift. She was pleased to note that Law's gaze immediately dropped to her chest. _He may live among corpses, but he's certainly not dead,_ she thought cheekily. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, mister…"

"Dr. Trafalgar Law," he stated, tipping the brim of his hat. "And will you give me your name, or shall I just call you Miss Witch?"

Looking up at him through dark lashes, she gave a coy smile. "Well, you are the dark and mysterious undertaker; if I gave you my name I'd have no more secrets, and that just doesn't seem fair."

His smirk widened at her answer. "Oh, I'm sure you've got secrets aplenty behind those pretty eyes."

Her giggle was calculatingly shy. "How sweet! I really am sorry to have disturbed you, though. Were you sleeping?" She might actually feel bad if she had; those rings under his eyes screamed "insomniac." Perhaps she'd do him a favor and cast a sleep spell over him to make sure he could enjoy a nice cat nap while she left.

"No, I was conducting some experiments," he replied casually. "I was testing how a beating heart reacted to electrical shocks. Unfortunately, your arrival distracted me at a rather inopportune moment, and now I'm in need of a new, fresh heart."

Like a bucket of ice water, fear washed down Nami's spine. Suddenly, the way he was looking at her chest was a lot less encouraging.

"Well, I hear the local butcher's shop sells pig hearts at a decent price. If you hurry, you might get there before it closes," she coaxed, desperately trying to keep her newfound terror from showing on her face, even as cold sweat formed on the back of her neck. It seemed those rumors might have some merit after all.

Law took a slow step forward, chuckling when Nami instinctively took one back. As his head tilted, the brim of his hat cast a menacing shadow over his eyes. "I'm in no rush, especially when I've got such a lovely guest to entertain. It's not every night a witch comes calling, after all."

"Unfortunately, this witch has a busy schedule, and I'd hate to overstay my welcome."

"Yes, I'm sure picking the lock to that chest will take all night," he said, a hint of sarcasm creeping into his voice. "Perhaps I could save you some time—I have the key tucked away in my lab. If you'd be kind enough to aid me in my research, I'd be happy to give it to you as payment."

She could only imagine what kind of wicked experiments he had planned for her, and she gripped her staff tighter. Her every instinct was to turn it into a broom and fly away, but she knew the second she tried, he'd strike, and she doubted she was strong or fast enough to escape if he got hold of her. "That's very generous of you, but I doubt I'd be much help. I'm not very well-versed in the sciences."

"Nonsense. Mugiwara-ya is always going on about how smart you are, and your weather spells could prove quite useful, especially if you can produce lightning."

"I—what?"

His gentlemanly grin morphed into something more devious and threatening. "Your idiot friend has a nasty habit of incessantly talking my ear off about his beloved _nakama_. Is it true you once robbed Thriller Bark? That's quite the accomplishment, Nami-ya."

"You knew who I was the whole time!" she screeched, pointing her finger at him accusingly.

That was a mistake, as Law's hand snapped out like a whip, grabbing her wrist and yanking her forward until she was pressed flush to his chest, his other arm wrapping around her lower back to entrap her. The staff was knocked carelessly to the ground, where it reverted back to the small blue wand with a _pop_. "Of course I knew," he chuckled lowly, his hot breath tickling her ear as he gazed down at her smugly, hunger and amusement glittering in his amber eyes. "There aren't many witches bold enough to attempt to steal from my territory, and what hot-blooded male hasn't seen your bounty poster?"

Despite the dangerous situation she was in, Nami couldn't stop the faint blush from rising to her cheeks. Up close like this, there was no way to ignore the strong line of his jaw, the wolfish flash of teeth, or the intensity of his eyes. Even in her three-inch heels he loomed over her, frightening but somehow equally enticing. Had they met at a bar instead of a graveyard, she wouldn't mind being in his muscular arms, and might even press a teasing kiss or three to his smooth, tan throat.

Swallowing hard, she forced herself to remain calm. "Well, then, if you know who I am and you know Luffy, then you should realize that I'm here doing him a favor. He can't reap the old man's soul if he's still got worldly attachments, so he asked me to take them off his hands."

"An honorable motive, but if that's the case, why didn't Mugiwara-ya ask me to do it? Or at least inform me ahead of time of the plan? And given your reputation, how do I know this was the only grave you planned on robbing? It all seems a little too convenient."

Nami could have screamed. Why _didn't_ Luffy do any of that? Really, the undertaker should have been his first choice for help, not a known thief.

Openly admiring the witch held captive in his arms, Law continued, "I find myself at a crossroads, Nami-ya; by rights, I should punish you for trespassing and stealing from my charges. I'm sure I'll hear the old man's groaning for days because you managed to dig up his plot and find his treasure. Typically, I demand an organ or two as recompense." The heart stealer chuckled as he felt the shiver of fear rock her whole body, her free hand shooting up to futilely push at his chest in an attempt to make him release her. "On the other hand, the old bastard had been pretty rude when picking out his spot, and I'm sure if I removed any vital body part, Mugiwara-ya and your friends would be coming for my head."

"Then how about you let me go? I promise I won't tell, so nobody will think you've gone soft and try to steal from your territory in the future," she pleaded, mentally making a note to thank Luffy for his inadvertent protection after she beat his face in for getting her into this situation.

"I have a better idea; it's impressive that you managed to get this far, which shows your magic is powerful, or you're at least clever enough to use it to its fullest potential. So, I propose we play a little game. You hide, and I'll try to find you."

Nami ceased struggling, caught off guard by the sheer absurdity of his suggestion. "Hide and seek? What are we, children?"

"Would you prefer I treat you like the other morons who dared desecrate my home?" he retorted harshly. When she quivered in response, his calm, arrogant grin returned. "We'll have three rounds—five minutes each—and if I can't locate you even once, you'll walk out of here alive, fully intact, and with treasure and key in hand."

Such a deal seemed deceptively simple, and Nami knew a hustle when she heard it. No one proposed a game they couldn't win, least of all supernatural creatures like them. "And if you win?"

The arm around her lower back shifted, his large hand resting on her exposed waist, calloused thumb rubbing teasing little circles beside her navel, coaxing another shiver from his prey. "I'll admit, I've always wanted to study a witch's heart," he relished the way her brown eyes widened in panic, "but again, Mugiwara-ya would hound me to give it back before I could make any real use of it." Releasing her wrist to rub his chin, he considered her carefully before his mouth stretched into a wide leer. "Since you tried to steal from one of my charges, it only seems fair that, each time I catch you, I get to steal something from you."

As much as she hated the idea of losing any of her possessions, the thought of him taking her heart was far scarier. Teeth digging into her bottom lip, she weighed her options. "I can use magic, right?"

"Of course. It'd be too easy, otherwise, and I want to see if you're as powerful as Mugiwara-ya brags. I'll even give you a 20-second head start before each round," he replied, curling a strand of silken, sunset hair around his left index finger.

_Sneaking around and avoiding creeps like him is my specialty,_ she thought. _Besides, I can easily just hop on my broom and fly right out of here._

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Nami met his piercing gaze head-on. "One condition—you can't take my wand or anti-possession charm."

The hand caressing her hair dropped to play with the little golden pumpkin at her waist. "A reasonable request. I'd hate for the ghosts to interfere with our game, after all."

"Then you've got a deal. Three rounds of hide-and-seek, and win or lose, I get to leave alive and with all my body parts in their correct places. Otherwise, Luffy will come kick your ass."

Reluctantly, Law released her, and as the ghostly chill of the cemetery brushed her skin, she almost wished she could stay in his arms. He exuded more body heat than she'd expected—weren't undertakers supposed to be as cold as the dead they kept?

Unwrapping the chain around his shoulder, the coffin dropped to the ground with a menacing _thud_. Turning around, he folded his arms across the top, resting his head on them to cover his eyes. "Best start running, Nami-ya. Unless you're that eager for me to catch you."

The second the first number left his lips, the witch snatched up the chest and her discarded wand, transforming the latter into a sleek wooden broom. Climbing on, she pushed off the ground with all her might, shooting into the air like a firework. Not wasting time, she flew as high and far as she could, heart pounding as she spotted the front gates, determined to cross the border of the cemetery and finally escape. Like hell she was going to stick around and play games with a creep like that!

Unfortunately, when the edge of the property was mere feet away, she was suddenly surrounded by a strange, blue bubble, and in less than a second her broom vanished from underneath her. A moment passed where she seemed to float in mid-air before gravity claimed her, sending her plummeting towards the cold, dead earth. Screaming, Nami was certain the next time she opened her eyes, Luffy would be standing before her, tasked with collecting her soul. After all, not even a witch could easily survive falling a hundred feet and cracking her skull open.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and after a few moments, she realized she was no longer falling. Cracking an eye open, she was startled to find herself cradled in Law's arms, safely on the ground, her broom and the treasure resting at his feet.

Smirking down at her, he said, "Flying out of the cemetery wasn't a bad idea, but you never should have attempted it while carrying the chest. It made it extremely easy to find you."

"Wha—how?!" she asked, wildly gesturing to the sky.

Insufferably smug. That was the only way she could describe him as he replied, "Everything inside this graveyard is under my control. I can find anything and anyone and shift things around at my leisure. I can empty locked coffins, uproot trees, and even pluck tricky little witches out of the sky."

Frustrated—not just at the unfairness of Law's powers but at herself for not anticipating just how much power an undertaker would have inside his own territory—she squirmed in his arms, fighting to get down. The ghoulish man refused to relinquish his prize, though, and simply held her tighter. "Ah, ah, ah, Nami-ya. I found you, and I refuse to start the next round until I've claimed my reward."

Autumn brown eyes flashed in anger, but she knew she didn't have a choice. Arms crossing, she pouted. "Fine. Just remember the wand and charm are off-limits."

"Don't worry; I've got something better in mind," he whispered, leaning close so his steamy breath danced across her lips, throat, and collarbone.

Before she could question him, he closed those last few inches, pressing his mouth to hers in a hot, deceptively gentle kiss. His lips were slightly chapped, but they slanted over her soft pout almost perfectly. When she didn't resist—too shocked to fully grasp that the mysterious being who held her captive was kissing her of all things—his lips parted, taking a moment to teasingly nibble her plush, rose-pink bottom lip. The slight sting made her heart stutter, and unconsciously she clenched the lapel of his coat in a delicate fist.

It only lasted about ten seconds, but when he pulled away, it took Nami a moment to find her voice. "The hell was that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I stole a kiss."

Nami stared, gob smacked. This guy had a pair of brass balls on him the size of Franky's fists, that was for sure! She usually wasn't one for letting a man kiss her—most who tried wound up with a crack in their skull and a lightning bolt through their nervous system. But Law…

_He just caught me off guard,_ she justified, glaring up at him, even as her heart rattled against her ribcage. _I most definitely didn't enjoy it._

Ignoring her sneer, he carefully set the witch back on her feet, though it didn't escape her notice how he continued to hold her close, letting her soft curves slide along his body. Nami told herself she was not impressed with the muscles she felt beneath his white dress shirt—plenty of guys had washboard abs!

Once he knew she was steady, he turned away. "Time for round two. Leave the treasure here; it'll be too easy if you carry it around, and I want to see whether Mugiwara-ya's full of shit when he brags about you."

Part of her hated the idea of leaving her ill-gotten goods behind, but she comforted herself with the knowledge that, so long as she won, she'd get the gold back. Heeding his advice, Nami cast her best invisibility spell before dashing off as fast as her long legs could carry her. Frantically looking around, she spotted a copse of gnarled trees not too far off, perfect for taking shelter in.

Darting between the twisted trunks, part of her couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the place. _I guess even a graveyard has its bright spots,_ she mused. The October chill had turned the leaves red, gold, and orange, matching her hair and probably serving as the only real splash of color in the dead and grey yard. It was both amusing and comforting that, if her invisibility spell somehow wore off, she could probably climb a tree to blend in.

She was almost tempted as a thorny bush briefly snagged the hem of her skirt. Carefully detangling it, she was grateful it hadn't cut her—among the supernatural, if someone got hold of your blood, they could track you easily, whether by smell or spell. Law already had the home field advantage, and she refused to hand over another.

Heavy footsteps startled her out of her thoughts, and she turned to find Law strolling into the trees, glancing about so casually she nearly forgot she was invisible. "I know you're in here, Nami-ya." He patted the trunk of a gnarled elm. "Unless these old things have started growing fruit, your scent is quite distinctive. Ozone and mikans—a stunning combination."

Mentally, she cursed herself. She'd done her best to wash away the lingering aroma of her weather magic and potions, but the man had a nose that rivaled a werewolf's. Or maybe it just stood out because he was normally surrounded by the scent of death? Either way, it appeared she'd be found once more.

_Not yet!_ Nami assured herself. Just because he knew she was there didn't mean he had caught her. A little spell could distract him long enough for her to sneak away and find a new hiding place. After all, she only had to elude him for five minutes. If she was smart, she could keep just enough distance and run out the clock. Quietly pulling out her wand, she aimed a gust of wind towards some distant thorn bushes, pleased at the way they rustled noisily.

The moment she saw Law's course divert to the sound, she carefully tiptoed towards the edge of the trees, minding where she stepped to avoid snapping any twigs. Unfortunately, a low branch caught her skirt, and as the fabric ripped, she knew the undertaker would hear the sharp, out-of-place noise.

Choosing to run rather than stay and be caught, she bolted, but just as she'd crossed into the open graveyard, she stumbled, tripping over a fallen headstone and plunging to the hard ground. She bit back a yelp as she felt a rock cut into her knee and another scrape her elbow. Before she could regain her feet, Law was literally on top of her, grasping at her invisible, squirming form and pinning her with his body weight.

"Drop the illusion—you're caught, and I need to see how badly you're hurt."

"I'm fine!" she argued, struggling beneath him.

"I can smell the blood, Nami-ya, and if we don't bandage your injury, you'll attract all manner of creatures. Things far worse than me."

She shuddered. He had a point. Vampires, werewolves, and all sorts of other monsters would flock to her location if she spilled more than a few drops of blood. It was one of the dangers of being a witch—she was closer to human than most supernatural beings, and therefore often seen as prey. Some creatures even found the taste of magic in a witch's flesh to be a fine seasoning and hunted them specifically, while others sought to enslave them. Luffy had saved her from one such monster—a shark demon named Arlong.

So as much as she wanted to defy Law and try to make a run for it, she knew it was better to take her chances with the undertaker than whatever foul beings she might attract. At least he knew Luffy would kick his ass if he dared cause the woman further harm.

Breaking the spell that surrounded her, the witch's beautiful body was once more exposed to his intense gaze. Getting off her, Law _tsked_ as he studied her scraped elbow. "Here," he murmured, pulling a roll of white bandages from his coat pocket, along with a small bottle of pale green liquid. "Let's clean that up before it gets infected. Zombies pass through here frequently, and sometimes bits of rotten flesh fall off and seep into the ground. I'd hate for you to catch some horrible infection."

"Thanks," she whispered, surprised at his consideration.

Ripping off a small piece of the gauze, he soaked it in the potion before rubbing it over the injured skin. Nami hissed slightly at the sting, and for a moment, she imagined he looked apologetic before he began wrapping her elbow in the soft bandages.

"Not a bad job hiding this time, though the trees were kind obvious. Still, your Mirage Tempo spell is as strong as he said. There wasn't even a shadow or a ripple when you moved. Guess Mugiwara-ya was right to brag about you."

"Does Luffy come here that much?" she asked, eyes fixated on the precise but gentle manner he treated her arm. It was hypnotic, in a way, seeing how evenly the layers of linen fell on top of each other.

"You have no idea. At first it was annoying how often he'd hang about jabbering on about his _nakama_, but I guess he grew on me; kind of like a tumor."

There was no stopping her giggle. "Yeah, that's a fair description."

"He talks about you the most. I guess he realized the best way to get me to actually pay attention is when the punchline is him getting his ass kicked by a pretty witch. Plus, I liked that most of your victories came for actually using your brain."

Full lips quirked at the compliment. "I'm surprised he hasn't introduced us. Normally, when he makes a new friend, he'll throw some kind of party to show them off."

"My duties mean I can't leave the cemetery too often; otherwise grave robbers will ransack the place while the zombies and restless spirits would roam free and cause all kinds of trouble for everyone. Besides, most don't care for the company of an undertaker—people tend to run away if they see us coming. Makes me rather unpopular at parties."

A twinge of sympathy pricked her heart. Law may have been a cocky jackass, but she couldn't imagine dealing with that kind of responsibility or stigma. Her own life was filled with freedom and laughter and _nakama_ and adventure, and while sometimes she was certain her friends' recklessness would lead her to an early grave, she wouldn't trade it for the world. And she was now ashamed to admit, she'd certainly bought into some of the unwarranted prejudice without even questioning it. "That…sounds lonely."

One shoulder raised in a shrug, though he didn't meet her gaze. "I prefer not being bothered, but that obnoxious reaper has gotten it into his head that we're friends ever since I saved his life."

Like a lightning bolt had been blasted through her spine, she jerked forward in realization. "Wait—_you're_ Tora-o?"

He grimaced. "Damn fool refuses to get my name right."

"Luffy's been going on about you for months! He said you were a doctor!" she accused.

"I _am_ a doctor—I'm just also an undertaker." Moving down to clean up her leg, he continued, "And did you really expect some normal human surgeon would be able to fix him up? The damage he'd sustained was remarkable. Had it not been for the Will of D, he'd be deep in the bowls of Hell, not badgering me when he should be reaping souls."

Rosy lips pursing, she nodded in agreement. Those with the "D" initial were rumored to have devil blood in them, making them particularly strong and dangerous. It was even said that they could look into your very soul and uncover your deepest secrets. She'd never believed such stories until she met Monkey D. Luffy and witnessed the insane things he could do. That didn't mean he was invincible, though, and she'd spent over a month feeling guilty that she hadn't been around to help him during his time of need.

"Well, then, thank you for saving him, Dr. Law," she said, voice sincere and soft. Whether Luffy was part Devil or not, she owed him more than she could ever repay, and he did always seem to have a knack for sensing if a person was trustworthy or not. If this man was really the one who saved him, the one he'd been raving about and declaring his new friend, perhaps he wasn't as sadistic and cruel as he was made out to be. "He's a pain, but he's one of my best friends, and I don't know what I'd do without him."

"You're welcome," he murmured, tying off the bandage around her knee. "But if your thanks are freely given, I'll have to claim something else as my prize."

With her guard down, Nami was easy prey. He lunged forward, burying one hand in her mikan hair while the other clamped over her hip, dragging her into his lap. Hungrily, his mouth captured hers, biting at her bottom lip in a sensual demand for her submission.

For her part, the fiery woman did her best to keep her mouth closed, unwilling to let him have his way without a fight. Amused at her feeble defiance, Law chuckled low in his throat as his left hand stroked a hot trail up her bare midriff to shamelessly squeeze a soft breast. Outraged and a little aroused, she tried to pull back, but the right hand entangled in her vibrant waves held her in place, forcing her to do little more than gasp from the hot pleasure that shot from her sensitive chest to pool in her lower belly.

Taking his chance, Law's slick tongue darted between her parted lips to dance with hers, dominating and devouring her soft gasps. He tasted like cinnamon and spiced rum, and was that brimstone that lingered in the back of her throat? It was utterly heady and enticing and she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and battling his slick tongue until her lungs were screaming for oxygen and they both had no choice but to break apart, panting and desperately gulping down the cold autumn air.

Pupils blown wide, chest heaving, and lips bruised, Nami was amazed at how aroused she was from his kiss. Normally, she was the one who teased and tempted, but she never gave in to her own desires. Sure, Law was handsome with a dangerous appeal, but that usually wasn't enough to make her want to indulge in the sexual vices many of her kind relished in.

"That time, I stole your breath away. I wonder what I should take for my last prize," he growled, yellow eyes bright and lust practically dripping from each word like molten honey.

"Nothing," she panted, "because I'm going to win."

His laugh was low, confident, and sent a spike of heat between her thighs. "Pride goes before the fall, Nami-ya. I've won twice—what makes you think you can beat me now?"

A seductive, calculating smile curled her lips. "Because now I know your weakness."

Smirking at her proclamation, he helped her stand, his movements smooth and graceful and predatory. "That so?"

"Yeah, so quit wasting time and start counting."

The fire in her eyes pleased him. Turning away and covering his eyes, he began the countdown to the final round.

Nami smirked in earnest, only bothering to put about a dozen or so feet between them before pulling out her wand and getting to work. This time, she wouldn't settle for just invisibility—she would cast every veil and illusion she knew.

First, a thick stream of fog poured from the tip, filling the graveyard with a near-impenetrable miasma. She even went the extra mile and gave it a mikan aroma, hiding her own scent in the process. Once she was satisfied, she set about creating mirages of herself to dart about and distract him. Next, she used a little bit of heat to burn the piece of bloody gauze she'd swiped from him his pocket during their kiss; perhaps he hadn't planned on using it to find her, but she wouldn't take the chance. With the ashes scattered to the winds, she concentrated on casting her invisibility spell, pleased when she no longer left so much as a shadow. Finally, she added one last touch—tiny clouds under her feet, allowing her to hover just above the grass so she'd leave no footprints, break no ground, and make no noise.

This much magic at once was sure to bite her in the ass later; her stamina wasn't exactly at Zoro or Luffy's level, but at this point, more than treasure was at stake. Now, she fought for her pride. The desire to show up that smug undertaker and prove her reaper friend's claims that she was one of the smartest, most talented witches around trumped even a mountain of gold.

The witch was done running, and Dr. Trafalgar Law was going to learn not to mess with her.

"Three. Two. One. Ready or not, here I come," he finished in that low baritone voice. Turning around, he blinked in surprise at the half-dozen Namis that stood before him, identical, catlike smiles on their faces. "Well. You're definitely ready."

Without a word, the mirages ran off into the fog, each in a different direction. A low chuckle escaped his throat as he gave chase, unknowingly passing the real witch.

Extremely pleased with herself, she took a seat on a nearby headstone. Her copies would fade quickly, as they couldn't maintain their form if they got too far from the original, but it was enough to send Law on a wild goose chase and throw him off her trail. It was a big graveyard, and even after he realized he'd been fooled, he'd likely waste his time searching the more obvious hiding spots, like the mausoleum or the copse of trees again. All she had to do was sit pretty and wait.

Unfortunately, after only a minute and a half, she was already bored. Yes, the thick fog was excellent for hiding in and getting smug heart stealers lost, but it blocked out any scenery beyond about ten feet, leading to her staring at nothing but dull, grey graves. Maybe it was because the night so far had been such an adrenaline rush, but the sudden lack of stimulation left her anxious and unsatisfied.

_Kind of wishing I hadn't been so efficient,_ she thought with a sigh.

Footsteps echoed through the fog, and her heart leapt. Law's silhouette broke through the dense veil of mist, and she felt oddly relieved. She rationalized it as preferring to know where he was so he couldn't catch her by surprise, but really, deep down she was just glad she wouldn't end up dying of boredom before she could rub it in his face that she'd won.

Creeping behind him, the little voice of caution she normally listened to asked why she wasn't trying to sneak away from him—the undertaker was still a dangerous opponent, after all. A thousand voices answered, her pride declaring that it would be more satisfying to show him up with how close she'd been the whole time. Her rational side chimed in that Law would be expecting her to run to the gates or other obvious hiding spots, so the smartest thing was to stay close where he'd never think to look. One more voice pointed out that, dangerous as Law was, if Luffy trusted him, she really had nothing to fear even if he did catch her, so why waste the energy running?

The fog swirling around them blocked out even the brilliant light of the moon, and the man before her paused, peering about, trying to choose his next course of action. The look on his face was one of genuine confusion, brow furrowed and lips pursed as he tried to determine her movements. Nami wondered if he'd intentionally come back to where they'd started—he lived in the graveyard, after all, and probably could navigate it blindfolded, as the thick fog didn't seem to effect how easily he sidestepped every rock and grave. He was as graceful as a shark in the water, perfectly at home in his element.

She really should just leave him be, not take any chances, but something in her took over, and her hand reached out, batting the top hat off his head like a cat knocking over a vase.

She leapt to the side just as he whirled around, grasping at the empty air. She stifled a giggle at the irritation on his face when he realized she'd tricked him.

"Getting confident, are we?" he murmured, carefully scanning the area, searching for the slightest clue as to where she hid. The quick response showed he'd absolutely expected she would be there, but the way he looked right past her betrayed how little that knowledge meant when he couldn't find her.

Amused and pleased that she finally had the upper hand over the thus-far unflappable undertaker, her lips curled into a feline smirk. Carefully and silently, she wove another mirror image of herself, and together, they snuck up towards his back. Nami gave his coat a playful yank before skittering away, watching as he attempted to grab the illusion, only to be angry and disappointed as it dissolved into a fine mist the moment he touched it.

He almost looked like a little boy pouting that he'd been denied a treat, and she audibly chuckled at the comparison.

That was a mistake, as he quickly dashed towards the noise, Nami only just dodging his lunging form. Stumbling slightly, he growled, but the smirk had returned.

_Ok, better take this seriously_, she thought, creating two more copies as she backed away.

He seemed to have caught onto her trick, though, ignoring the mirages to search for any sign of an invisible enchantress. "Clever as a cat, and twice as cute. Much as I'm sure this is plenty of guys' fantasy, I'd much rather get my hands on the real Nami-ya."

Mockingly, one of the doppelgangers struck a rather provocative pose, licking its lips enticingly and running its hands along its curves, capturing Law's full attention.

It didn't escape the real Nami's notice that he was watching the display with barely contained hunger. "When I find you, you're in so much trouble," he rasped.

An idea popped into her head, and she instantly channeled her energy into creating more illusions, surrounding him with mirages of the beautiful witch he sought. Each one posed and strutted about attractively, giving "come hither" gestures and inviting stares.

Law didn't move, simply watching the visions of Nami as they danced around him. He may know they were just illusions and were only there to distract him, but like he said, this was most guys' fantasy. His eyes ogled each one, taking in every dip and curve, admiring the sensual show they gave. A faint flush had risen to his cheeks, his breathing was irregular, and though his eyes remained fixated on the illusions, a tattooed hand reached up to undo one of the top buttons of his white dress shirt, fanning the fabric against his skin as if it were a scorching summer afternoon.

For her part, Nami was starting to feel a little hot under the collar, too. Watching Law watch her was…arousing. His reaction was different than most of the men she'd encountered; blood didn't gush from his nose, he didn't turn into a slobbering idiot, and he wasn't making crass, gross comments. He was just silently appreciating her sensual beauty, clearly turned on but patient enough to sit back and enjoy the show without losing his head, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

A bead of sweat trickled down her cheek as her breathing grew ragged, and the witch quickly realized it wasn't just from arousal—casting so many illusions, especially after the powerful weather and invisibility spells, was draining her magical reserves faster than she'd anticipated. She knew she'd have to drop either the copies or the veil hiding her from view; there was a full minute left before the game was over, and she wasn't certain she could maintain it all for that long.

Deciding to sacrifice her invisibility, she snuck behind Law before dropping the veil, joining the virtual harem of Namis, arching sexily against a gravestone to blend in. He spun slowly in a circle, studying each beautiful body with clear appreciation, before halting suddenly.

"Decided to join the fun, did you? Did you get tired of watching me from the sidelines?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she was grateful she wasn't the one he was looking at, as it would have instantly given her away.

"There's one more of you than a minute ago, so either you decided to give me one more lovely vision to appreciate or staying invisible for so long was taking its toll. Given how little time is left, I'd say the latter." Licking his lips, he nodded. "By my count, you've got twenty seconds left. You're absolutely as good as I heard, and you've provided a hell of a distraction for the evening, but it's time we finish this."

Before she could even think to ask what he meant and blow her cover, he murmured, "Room," and the blue bubble from before engulfed the area, encasing Nami and all her doubles.

"Scan."

Instantly, the weather witch stood before him, and tired as she was, she didn't resist when his arms encircled her, yanking her forward and molding her soft curves to his hard, muscular frame. Instead she banished her doppelgangers, sagging slightly in relief at no longer having to expend her energy on them.

"Caught you, Nami-ya," he murmured, voice dark with promise as his hot breath tickled her ear. "Now I get to claim my final prize."

Heart pounding in anticipation, she couldn't help but shiver at the promise in his voice. Much as she hated losing, her first two forfeits had been so sinfully delicious that she was quite eager to find out what he had in store for the grand finale. Closing russet eyes, she waited with bated breath for him to claim his prize.

After a full minute of silence, Nami cracked an eye open, curious as to why she wasn't being ravished. To her shock and disappointment, Law stepped away, tossing a gold bangle into the air and catching it effortlessly. "I think I'll take this. Gold for gold seems fair, doesn't it?"

Upon realizing that he'd taken Nojiko's bracelet from her wrist, cold fury swept through her like January wind. "Give that back!"

"Why would I do that?" he asked, giving it another toss. "The only things off-limits were your wand and charm—surely a thief like you has plenty of bracelets at home."

"It was a gift from my sister," she snapped, lunging forward, but he merely lifted it high in the air, using his impressive height to dangle it just out of her reach. No matter how she stretched and strained, the simple gold ring eluded her grasp.

"Is it really so special?" he grunted as she attempted to climb his lean frame like a tree. She doubted he was really complaining; the feel of her luscious curves rubbing against him was turning him on if the telltale bulge pressing into her hip was any indication.

Hatching a plan, the sunset-haired woman grasped his coat, sighing in his ear, "It's precious to me—you can have anything else, but please, give it back."

"Tempting, but we agreed I'd _steal_ something—offering me anything I want defeats the purpose. Besides, why steal what you'd willingly give?"

Inside she was seething, but externally she remained coy and submissive, giving in to her earlier urge of trailing her lips along his Adam's apple. "Please, Law-kun," she whimpered, flicking the very tip of her tongue against his skin. He tasted like rain and fresh-turned earth, a delicious contradiction she found herself relishing, going in for a firmer lick. This time, she caught a hint of ice and electricity, and she nearly moaned at the tantalizingly dangerous flavors. He tasted like a storm, and as a weather witch, she couldn't help the giddy anticipation that ran through her.

Throat muscles contracting, his arm slowly lowered, hand at her waist grasping her hip in a bruising grip. "Are you a witch or a damn succubus?" he growled, arching his head back to give her more access to his vulnerable flesh.

At that point, it would have been easy to grab the bracelet and run, but honestly, she was way too turned on. Watching him grow so visibly aroused as her provocative copies teased and tempted him was hotter than any strip show. She'd always found more pleasure in gold and the thrill of a good con than in the sins of the flesh, but tonight, she was feeling greedy in a different way. Perhaps what enticed her most was the fact that she'd finally found a man who was as intelligent as he was handsome, who could actually challenge her in a battle of wits and wills. If she couldn't walk away with the treasure chest, she'd settle for hot, carnal satisfaction.

Apparently he was in agreement, as he lowered them both to the ground, wrapping her long, powerful legs around his waist as he pulled her in for a smoldering, lustful kiss. His hot, wet tongue stroked along her own as his hands roamed her delicious body eagerly, squeezing and massaging every inch of sensitive flesh they could reach.

Straddling him, Nami couldn't help but feel like the richest woman in the world as she buried one hand in his soft hair while the other scratched his nipple through his shirt, coaxing a deep moan from him. Involuntarily, he bucked beneath her, and she smirked, pulling away to taunt, "Been some time since you've had a woman, hasn't it?"

His glare could have terrified a sea monster, but he admitted, "Like I said, I don't get many visitors." Biting along her jaw, his hands cupped and fondled her chest, chuckling as he pinched the diamond-hard peaks. "And you've got no room to talk. With how responsive you are, you haven't been bedded in ages, either."

"Maybe," she squeaked when his tongue delved into her ear. In retaliation, she ran her nails across his scalp as she suckled his pounding pulse-point, pleased when he moaned.

"Then I guess we're both a little pent up."

Satisfied with the dark purple bruise she'd marked him with, her lips delicately trailed up his cheek. "Bet I can make you cum first," she panted in his ear. "Winner takes all."

"You sure about that?" Grasping her hips tightly, he ground his obvious erection against her sensitive core, smirking at the way her hazelnut eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Then you've got a deal."

A sharp whine escaped her throat as he gave another heady grind, and Law chuckled, mouth latching onto the pale column of her throat, sucking and biting as he continued to roll his hips in a slow, steady rhythm. "Fucking hell," he growled against her skin as she matched his rhythm, bucking and grinding in a desperate bid to tease him to completion. "That's it Nami-ya—ride me. Wish I was inside you right now. I'd fill you up and fuck you senseless, give you more pleasure than you can handle. You'd like that, wouldn't you sweetheart?"

Swallowing hard, she couldn't help but imagine how that would feel. Based on his height and what she could feel tucked away in his jeans, he'd be deliciously hard and girthy, stretching her until she reached that delightful crux of pain and pleasure. Heat and pressure built up between her thighs as she envisioned having him eager and naked beneath her.

"Yeah," she moaned breathily, nibbling his ear, tongue playing with the duo of gold hoops, "but I bet what you really want is me tied to your bed, naked and screaming your name. Your own, sexy, bewitching fuck toy, wet and waiting for you every night."

"Fuck!" he grunted, rhythm stuttering briefly as his dirty fantasy was turned against him. Eyes clamping shut, it took him a moment to regain control, but when they opened, they had a truly devilish glint. "Damn right I do. I've got all kinds of whips and chains for the occasion. Other toys, too, that'll take you right to the brink." Slowly, his hands left her hips to provocatively squeeze the firm meat of her ass, even as the tempo of his rolling hips increased. "By the time I'm through with you, not an inch of skin will go unmarked. No hole unfucked. And you wouldn't even want to leave, because you'll be too busy begging me for more."

Small, white teeth dug into her plump bottom lip as she felt his hips adjust their angle to rub just the right spot with every thrust, his filthy words making her embarrassingly wet. If he went into any more detail, she was done for, and she refused to lose this time. So, burying a hand in his midnight blue hair, she pulled him in for a wicked kiss, silencing his words and forcing his tongue to try a new trick, like thrusting in and out of her mouth in time to his hips. Sensing how close he was to the edge, she raked her nails down his back just as his teeth pierced the delicate, swollen flesh of her lower lip. The taste of blood mixed with one last rough, sensual grind made her see stars, and her hips began spasming, a dry orgasm overwhelming her.

Law clearly wasn't much better, as he pulled away from her mouth to throw his head back in a loud cry, hips bucking and jerking against her erratically.

After several long, pleasurable moments, the pair came down from their high. As they sat there, breaths hot and heavy and exhausted, Nami's head lolled against Law's shoulder, while he struggled to keep upright, both their bodies lethargic and full of lead.

Finally, he murmured, "Seems it's a tie."

"Guess so."

Cool, smooth metal slipped onto her wrist. "You can have your sister's bracelet back; I don't really have a use for it, anyway."

"Thanks," she sighed happily. A voice in the back of her head said she should probably get up, to leave before any regret could set in, but the rest of her was far too comfortable in his arms. She'd never been one for pillow talk, but she felt…safe in his embrace. Wanted. "I'll stick to robbing the living, so you won't have to worry about me digging up your graves again."

The hum he let out sounded vaguely disappointed. "You know, even if you hadn't broken ground, I would have noticed you. A vibrant thing like you stands out in a place like this."

"Yeah, I guess without my Mirage Tempo, I'd be shit out of luck for camouflage." Carefully, she adjusted her position, settling in so she could talk to him more easily.

Tattooed, muscular arms tightened around her trim waist, as if worried she was about to try and leave. "True, but that's not what I meant. You're warm and full of life; you attract attention like a lighthouse in the fog, drawing lost souls to you."

An orange eyebrow raised at his response. Luffy had said something similar when they'd first met, but from Law, it sounded a lot more wistful. "So, you're saying I should stay out of graveyards. Got it."

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

Annoyed at just how reluctant he was to just say what was obviously on the tip of his tongue, she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look her dead in the eye. "Law, do you want me to come back and visit you?"

It was clear he wanted to avert his gaze, but with no choice but to stare into her russet brown irises, he gave a defeated sigh. "I'm fine being left alone. Used to it. But I suppose if I must have visitors, you'd make far better company than Mugiwara-ya. Less noisy, at least."

That brought a little grin to her face. "Probably. He totally set us up, didn't he?"

"I have no doubt, especially since he tricked Zoro-ya and Black Leg-ya into wandering in last week."

"Then you knew his plan the whole time?" she screeched, furious that she'd been tricked.

Once more his grip tightened, unwilling to let her storm off. "I guessed. It could have been coincidence, but knowing that idiot, he figured if he couldn't bring me to his _nakama_, he'd send them to me. I doubt he planned _this_, though," he said, indicating their entangled limbs and sticky laps.

With an annoyed huff, she rested her head back on his shoulder. "Why the game, though?"

"I really was curious if you were as good as he claimed, and I thought it might be amusing—especially after that first kiss," he said, devilish grin returning to his lips.

"Cocky asshole," Nami grumbled.

"Witchy graverobber," he countered affectionately before brushing a kiss to her sweaty forehead. "Speaking of, getting rid of that gold really is a good idea—part of my job is making sure spirits don't lose their chance to pass on to the afterlife. If Mugiwara-ya thinks you using the money for a shopping spree will help, I'll let you have it, but only on one condition."

"Which is?"

Carefully removing her from his lap, Law stood and hoisted her to her feet. "Come visit me again. Your idiot friend clearly thinks I can use the company—"

"We've played enough games for one night, Torao-kun; just say it's because you want me to spend time with you."

"Don't order me around, Nami-ya," he growled menacingly, but when she refused to back down, he sighed. "Fine. Come by and visit me every once in a while, and the treasure's yours, plus I'll let you know of any other greedy old bastards that need you to break them of their material chains."

Grinning, she stood up on her tiptoes, pressing a quick peck to his jaw. "Deal. And maybe next time I'll bring Luffy; we can kick his ass together."

The smirk he gave her was dangerous and oh-so-sexy as the purple aura encased them up to the mausoleum, the treasure chest and a small brass key dropping into her hands. "It's a date."

A thought came to her, and her brow furrowed in confusion. "Hey, since you forfeited the bracelet, you didn't get your last prize, did you?"

"What, are you saying I didn't steal your heart?"

"Sorry, that's locked up tight," she replied as she tapped her chest, though she couldn't help the cheeky smile that lifted the corners of her lips.

Law's was just as smug. "Then I guess I'll have to try harder next time."

The End


End file.
